ANRT
The Anti-Nether Response Team, typically referred to simply as "ANRT" or "The ANRT Alliance", was a temporary international military alliance that was formed in 75 AE with the intent of coming together to end the ongoing Nether War. History After successfully defending Alred City from a Netheran invasion, the people of Akarv had become reinvigorated rather than demotivated. Due to both necessity and popular demand efforts were taken to effectively fight back against the Void Devourer's forces, with military recruitment spiking dramatically. The military and government of Akarv realized that they were incapable of fighting the invading Netheric forces on their own though, and so Akarvian General Dakota Peerk drafted the "Anti-Nether Response Team" alliance. While Peerk's original idea was modified as time went on the idea remained the same: Bring together as many nations as possible and utilize the full force of their fleets to make a single concentrated push on the Devourer's stronghold. By this point in the war several nations had began recovering from the initial chaos and were beginning to secure their major cities from the invading Nether Creatures and Spirits. Akarv was able to very easily convince long time allies Krolesk and Llysos to join in the alliance, dedicating their fleets to the cause. The various Royal Legions spread throughout Voldrania also came together offering their services as ground support. Skylyn, Jados, Ralkeis, and Varrenholm would also join on as combatants, while the Lirun joined to help supply support vessels. While lacking many military resources, Teas joined the alliance and utilized its technological advancements to help arm the responding forces. Aea and Ivonskye joined not longer after, also serving in largely support roles. While there was scattered support from several other nations not formally involved, their governments were either skeptical of the alliance or incapable of offering an organized contribution, such as Scavoran. While fending off invading forces the nations involved with the alliance began formulating their strategies, and several of the nations came together to pool resources into a heavily armored sub-aquatic vessel, dubbed the "ASAV Predator" by Akarv's military. At the same time, most of the nations contributing soldiers to the alliance pulled aside some of their most skilled agents and brought them together to form a smaller "ANRT Strike Force", an elite team tasked with taking the fight to the Devourer personally, which would mean crossing through the portal it had been using to allow invading forces to cross into the Overworld. The fleets set out the following year, 76 AE, led by Dakota Peerk herself. They approached the Devourer's primary portal and were met with a thick cloud of Nether Creatures waiting for them. Unlike the failed Akarvian response two years prior, the ANRT fleet was able to effectively combat the invading creatures, and the battle quickly began to turn in New Voldrania's favor. As the battle above raged on the ASAV Predator moved to the spire beneath the Devourer's portal undetected, carrying with it the ANRT Strike Force. They disembarked and were able to climb the spire, enter the Nether, and take the fight directly to the Devourer with the aid of the Inversion. The strike team was successful in defeating the Devourer, and with the Inversions aid it was finally killed. The Devourer's death sent a shockwave through the Nether and even into the Overworld, releasing the bulk of its forces from its control. Many of the Nether Creatures which are ordinarily passive or would under no circumstances enter the Overworld returned to their home, while the rest were soon mopped up by the ANRT Fleets. The army of Nether Spirits were mostly returned to the Nether, their link to the Overworld no longer present. Many more powerful spirits were able to remain, though. The ANRT alliance had successfully defeated the Devourer, and with the portals closing the Nether War was officially ended. While members of the ANRT alliance established a newfound relationship with one another it did not last. After only a few months the ANRT alliance had completely dissolved, and diplomatic relations mostly returning to where they had been before. Exceptions existed, and involvement in the ANRT alliance ultimately played a factor in Akarv and Varrenholm's eventual alliance. Member Nations *Aea (support) *Akarv *Ivonskye (support) *Jados *Krolesk *Lirun (support) *Llysos *Ralkeis (support) *Royal Legion *Skylyn *Teas (support) *Varrenholm ANRT Strike Team The backbone of ANRT was the strike force sent into the Nether in order to end the Void Devourer once and for all. It was a small group, with no more than a dozen members, who were forced to ascend the massive portal Spirit from sea level in order to gain access to the Devourer's fortress. After facing off against some of the Devourer's hypnotized Nether Spirits, they were able to find success and kill the Void Devourer once and for all. The individuals that were on the strike team were: *Ulles Wolhol (Akarv) *Patti Teel (Akarv) *Myre (Ralkeis) *Vor (Varrenholm) *Ignatius Thalla (Llysos) Category:New Voldrania Category:Aea Category:Akarv Category:Ivonskye Category:Jados Category:Krolesk Category:Lirun Category:Llysos Category:Ralkeis Category:Skylyn Category:Teas Category:Varrenholm Category:Organizations Category:Alliances